Mimi
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Couldnt sleep so I turned on Dude Ranch for some inspiration-thank you Tom, Mark and Scott-here is the last part I think to that songfic sequel thingie, the Mimato one. Ar-hem.


---------------------  
Mimi  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "I'll always be here, I'll never let you go again!" she whispered between choke-racking sobs.  
  
Matt was so surprised. But when he smelled her hair, her beautiful scent, he knew it was Mimi.  
  
He gripped her tighter then he had ever gripped anything in his life.  
  
"Don't leave me, Matt, I need you...Matt, I still-Matt, don't-" Mimi stammered, pulling away from him. Her bottom lip quivered a bit in fear. "Matt, I hurt you so bad, please don't leave me yet," Mimi said softly. She held her hand up to Matt's face and shivered a bit.   
  
Matt reached his arms around and pulled her in again, begging for her warmth. For her presence. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he forgave her anyway. Tears flew down his cheeks as he held her closer. "I wont ever leave, Mimi, ever," he reminded her in a shaky voice. "Just stay with me longer."  
  
[Yeah my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive   
  
And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys]  
  
Matt sighed at the two-month memory. Mimi never told anyone what Matt had been about to do. Now the two were in a steady relationship, but Matt was still sort of...depressed sometimes.  
  
But as long as Mimi was there, everything should be just fine, Matt thought to himself.  
  
[She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does   
  
She brings me mexican food from sombrero just because   
  
And my girlfriend likes ul and dhc   
  
And she's so smart and independent]  
  
Mimi as so helpful, and always there for any one of her friends, but especially for Matt. She loved Matt and Matt loved her.  
  
More than anything.  
  
[I don't think she needs me   
  
Quite half as much as I know I need her   
  
I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer]  
  
Matt wasn't quite living up to Mimi's perfect mate status. Matt came home late, partied with his friends till he was drunk-everything.  
  
His world was starting to fall apart again, this time for no reason at all.  
  
But Mimi was always going to bet there.   
  
[And when I feel like giving up like my world is falling down   
  
I show up at three a.m. she's still up watching vacation   
  
And I see her pretty face it takes me away to a better place   
  
And I know that everything's gonna be fine]   
  
Mimi was so beautiful, so angelic, Matt wanted only the best for her. Matt knew they deserved each other, but sometimes it didn't feel that way.  
  
Mimi was perfect, like an angel. Her movements were graceful, her speech and smile sweet and sincere, her hair smelling like rich herbs and flowers.  
  
She gave Matt everything she could.  
  
[Yeah my girlfriend takes collect calls from the road   
  
And it doesn't seem to matter that I'm lacking in the bulge]  
  
Matt decided it was he who was to make it up to her.  
  
Matt went to the mall right before closing, went straight to the jewelry store and bought a beautiful 24 karat, diamond ring.   
  
[She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does   
  
She brings me mexican food from sombrero just because]   
  
Matt went to a party, and came home late, but surprisingly, not drunk.  
  
He was surprised to find Mimi still awake.  
  
[And when I feel like giving up like my world is falling down   
  
I show up at three a.m. she's still up watching vacation]  
  
Now or never, Matt thought. Mimi looked at him and smiled brightly.  
  
Matt melted.   
  
[And I see her pretty face it takes me away to a better place]  
  
Matt went to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her on the lips and on both of her cheeks. "Wha-" Mimi began, stunned.  
  
Matt kneeled a bit in front of her, his lips forming words. Mimi bent forward to her, but kissed the top of his head first.  
  
"Mimi, will you marry me?"  
  
Matt looked up.  
  
Mimi was shocked.   
  
She smiled a bit and reached both her hands out to touch Matt's face.  
  
Matt smiled, a bit sadly, back.  
  
"Will you?" he asked again.  
  
[And I know that everything's gonna be fine...]  
  
--------------------  
  
The second sequel to 'Going Away.' It was the song 'Josie' by Blink-182.  
  
Damn, I still don't know whats gonna happen. Sigh.  
  
Cody-chan: Y'know, everyone out there now considers you evil.  
  
Me: I dunno about that one either. After the next one-ah, never mind.  
  
Cody-chan: Arielle's, like, chronically depressed or something.  
  
Me: Whatever. I'm tired. Good night. And about another sequel? I'll sleep on it.  
  
Cody-chan: Evil, pure evil..... 


End file.
